L'amour n'est pas seulement un sentiment, il est aussi un art Balzac
by laura74music
Summary: Et si le bébé d'Esmée n'était pas mort ? Si le père était Carlisle ? Si ce bébé était une demi-vampire ? Quand la fille tant pleurée revient, tout peut changer...Une histoire de famille, d'amour et d'amitié.
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour, je vous présente une nouvelle fanfiction. Le prologue arrive très vite. Je vous préviens si vous êtes fans de Edward et/ou de Rosalie, cette fiction n'est absolumant pas pour vous !

Bonne lecture !

Laura


	2. Chapter 2

Hello !

Voici sans plus attendre le prologue ! Et déjà une review à laquelle répondre :

cs85 : Est-ce que j'ai été assez rapide ? ;) J'espère que cette fiction te plairas j'adore moi aussi ce couple ! :) J'essayerais de publier souvent surtout que j'ai l'inspiration pour cette histoire

Tout appartient à !

Bonne lecture !

je vous retrouve en bas :)

* * *

«Rien ne sèche plus vite qu'une larme »

Oscar Wilde

**Prologue : **

PoV Esmée : 

Je savais qu'elle n'était pas morte. Je l'ai cru sur le moment ce qui m'a poussé à cet acte inconsidéré. Mais maintenant, et depuis que j'étais devenue vampire, je le sentais. Carlisle disait que j'avais un don avec les enfants que c'était mon pouvoir d'être lié à eux. Bien sûr ça s'appliquait aussi à Edward, Rosalie, Emmett, Alice et Jasper. Mais avec elle, c'était plus fort. Surement parce qu'elle était ma, notre, fille biologique. Je n'ai jamais dit à mes autres enfants que Carlisle et moi avions eus une liaison quand j'étais encore humaine. Personne à part nous ne l'avait jamais su. Ils savaient que j'avais perdu un enfant, il ne connaissait pas le père. Si nous pensions qu'elle était morte, c'est parce qu'elle ne bougeait pas, que son cœur ne battait pas. Aujourd'hui, je sens au fond de moi qu'elle a bel et bien un cœur qui bat et qu'elle est là quelque part à chercher ses parents disparus.

Nous avions décidé ensemble de lancer des recherches. Tous les dix ans depuis 80 ans, nous changions de détective privé et relancions les recherches. Pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons nous les prenions de pays différents. Après tout, elle pouvait être n'importe où.

J'étais toujours plongé dans mes pensées quand le téléphone sonna, me tirant de ma rêverie. J'allais décrocher :

Allo, Maison Cullen, j'écoute

Mme Cullen ? demanda une voix masculine

Elle-même

Je suis l'agent Gilroy, le détective que vous avez engagé pour retrouver votre fille.

Et voilà il allait me dire qu'il abandonnait les recherches parce qu'il pensait qu'elle était probablement morte ou très bien cachée et donc impossible à localiser.

Donc je vous appelle pour vous dire que j'ai retrouvé la trace de votre fille. Elle se fait appeler Isabella Swan et elle vit en France dans un petit village de Haute-Savoie appelé Naves. Je vous envoie son adresse précise et tous les renseignements par courrier le plus rapidement possible.

Je…Merci beaucoup monsieur ! Vous n'imaginez même pas à quel point vous me rendez heureuse !

Je n'ai fait que mon travail. Au revoir Madame.

Sans plus de cérémonie, je raccrochais et me précipitais à l'étage dans le bureau de mon mari. Il ne sursauta même pas quand je me jetais dans ses bras, il avait dû m'entendre :

Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ma chérie ?

Il l'a retrouvée Carlisle ! Elle est vivante ! Oh mon dieu, ma fille, ma petite fille….

Il ne répondit pas. Quand je levais les yeux vers lui, je vis qu'il était dans le même état que moi, si nous avions pu pleurer nous l'aurions fait.

Il faut le dire aux enfants, dit-il soudain, il faut leur dire qu'ils ont une sœur, qu'elle est notre fille biologique et qu'elle est à moitié vampire.

Oui…..il faut leur dire. Ensuite nous irons la chercher n'est-ce pas ?

Bien sûr !

Je me sentis alors plus heureuse que je ne l'avais jamais été, ma vie allait enfin être complète. J'allais retrouver ma petite Bella….

* * *

Alors , verdict ?

Donnez moi votre avis et si vous avez des suggestions, n'hésitez pas ! :)

Dans le prochain épisode :

Esmée et Carlisle raconte leur histoire aux autres, nous verrons leurs réactions et ils se lanceront sur la piste de Bella mais je vous le dit tout de suite la rencontre sera pour le chapitre d'après, je pense !

A bientôt !

Laura 3


	3. Chapter 3

Hello ! voilà le nouveau chapitre !

Merci pour vos reviews : Kalilah1, hachi80, Rosabella01, beatrice, oliveronica cullen massen

merci aussi aux followers et favoris : oliveronica cullen massen, christou57, Rosabella01, , hachi80, Aliuoha, Kalilah1,

Tout est à Mme Meyer :)

Bonne lecture ! La suite très vite !

Bisous

Laura 3

* * *

« Je suis le maître de mon destin, le capitaine de mon âme »

William Ernest Hanley

**Chapitre 1****er**** : Révélations & Réactions : **

PoV Carlisle : 

J'étais si heureux de revoir bientôt ma fille que je ne songeais pas un seul instant de la journée à comment présenter tout cette histoire à mes autres enfants. Ce n'est que quand l'horloge sonna 17 heures et que je croisais le regard anxieux, mais toujours empli de bonheur de mon aimée, que l'angoisse m'enserra la gorge. D'un accord silencieux, nous descendîmes dans le salon pour attendre le retour des enfants. Une fois, assis sur le canapé, nous nous sommes figés, plongés dans nos pensées qui étaient tournées vers la même personne : Bella. Nous nous savions toujours pas comment leur annoncé et si nous devions le faire maintenant, si bien qu'Alice n'avait eu aucune vision. Nos pensées étaient également inaccessibles à Edward. Seul Jasper sentait notre angoisse. Ils s'assirent tous autour de nous, attendant que l'on s'explique sur les raisons de tous ceci. Voyant qu'Esmée n'arriverait jamais à se lancer, je décidais de me jeter à l'eau :

Les enfants, nous avons quelque chose de très important à vous annoncer mais pour ça nous devons vous raconter quelque chose que nous vous cachons depuis longtemps…

Et là, Esmée se réveilla et pris la parole :

Vous savez tous que j'ai perdu un enfant ? (ils acquiescèrent) Et bien, c'est plus compliqué que ça. Je m'appelais Esmée Platt. J'ai rencontré votre père pour la première fois quand j'avais 16 ans. Je venais de me casser la jambe et il m'a soigné. Nous ne sommes pas revus avant que je fuis celui qui était alors mon mari Charles Evenson. J'avais 22 ans. Nous avons entretenu une liaison à partir de mes 23 ans. Je savais ce qu'il était mais je n'avais pas peur je lui faisais confiance. Un jour, je suis tombé enceinte. Malheureusement à la naissance, le bébé était glacé et son cœur ne battait pas. Il a été déclaré pour mort, c'était une petite fille, Isabella. C'est à ce moment-là que votre père m'a transformer et que mon don c'est développé. J'ai alors réalisé qu'elle n'était pas morte puisque je la sentais encore en moi. Avec Carlisle, nous avons donc lancé des recherches, il y a de cela 80 ans à peu près. Et….

Nous l'avons enfin retrouvée, terminai-je en serrant doucement la main de ma femme. Je sentais que c'était dur pour elle de parler de ça, encore plus que moi.

Ils restèrent sans voix de longues minutes. Nous nous sommes contenter d'attendre. Soudain, Alice a sembler reprendre vie et c'est jeter dans nos bras, suivie de près par Emmett et même Jasper. Venant de ce dernier, cela me surprit car il n'était pas connu pour être très expansif. Je le regardais d'un air interrogateur mais il se contenta de me sourire. Ils commencèrent tous les trois à monter des projets pour l'accueillir, quand iront-nous la chercher, comment lui dire, etc. Je me tournais vers Esmée pour voir ce qu'elle pensait mais je la vis fixer Edward et Rosalie. Je dirigeais donc mon attention vers eux et repris la parole :

Et vous, qu'en pensez-vous ? Vous êtes bien silencieux.

Allons-nous aller la chercher ? commença Edward

Ce n'est pas sa place ! s'exclama Rosalie en nous voyant acquiescer.

Et là, pour la première fois depuis que je la connaissais, je vis ma douce Esmée rentrer dans une colère noire. Je me levais en même temps qu'elle et reculais, suivi de près par mes enfants sauf Edward et Rosalie. Je vis vite que sur ce coup là Emmett ne soutiendrais pas Rose, bien au contraire, il a sûrement eu raison vu ce qui leur tomba dessus :

COMMENT OSEZ-VOUS ? COMMENT POUVEZ-VOUS DIRE QUE BELLA N'A PAS SA PLACE ICI ! C'EST NOTRE FILLE AU MEME TITRE QUE VOUS ! ELLE EST NOTRE FILLE BIOLOGIQUE BON SANG ! (je sais cette expression est bizarre dans la bouche d'un vampire), elle se tourna vers les autres et dit plus doucement, je suis désolé mais c'est vrai. Vous savez que je vous aimes plus que tout mais Isabella c'est….différend….

Rosalie et Edward disparurent par la baie vitrée, sage décision. Je m'avançais doucement vers Esmée, prostrée. Je ne voulais pas la brusquer. Arrivé près d'elle, je la pris dans mes bras et la serrait contre moi en lui murmurant des mots de réconfort. Tout à coup, je sentis une douce chaleur m'envahir à travers son contact, et un esprit inconnu éffleurat les notre avec une douceur infinie. Esmée sembla reprendre vie au contact de cette présence.

Tu la sentis ? demanda-t-elle en se tournant vers moi.

Oui, qu'est-ce que c'était ?

Ta fille, notre fille…..

Bon, c'est pas que je m'ennuie mais on va la chercher quand ?

Emmett et sa délicatesse, comme toujours. Esmée sourit et se dirigea vers l'ordinateur. Elle imprima l'adresse et toutes les infos que le detective avait envoyées. Apparemment, Elle était psychologue en France. Je me demandais combien de métiers différends elle avit pratiqués, dans combien de villes avait-elle habitée, et des dizaines d'autres questions plus ou moins identiques.

Je m'avançais vers les enfants et leur dit :

Allez faire vos valises, on part se soir ! Et, pas la peine de dire à Edward et Rosalie de venir, il l'a verront à notre retour.


	4. Chapter 4

Hi !

Désolée pour le retard mais quelques soucis scolaires m'ont perturbés dans l'écriture de cette fanfiction donc...

Bref' tout est à

Merci pour toutes vos reviexs, vos follows et vos favorites. Je repondrais aux reviews dans le prochain chapitre

Bisous !

Laura

* * *

« Si le centre est stable, alors la famille est soudée. »

Ngugi, tiré de Enfant, ne pleure pas

**Chapitre 2****ème**** : Isabella Platt**

PoV externe : 

En France :

Une jeune fille avançait tranquillement dans la rue, emmitouflée dans son manteau. Dans sa main, un thermos et sur son épaule un sac à main large et profond semblant prêt à craquer sous le poids de son contenu. Ses talons claquaient sur le trottoir dans la froideur matinale. Elle s'arrêta devant un bâtiment et entra. Sur la devanture était écrit : Centre de Soin Marie-Antoinette. Ce centre s'occupait principalement des addictions à diverses substances mais aussi des problèmes de contrôle des émotions ou de bipolarité. C'est dans cette dernière branche que travaillais la jeune fille. Elle monta donc jusqu'à son bureau, y pénétra, posa sa veste et s'installa derrière un grand bureau en chêne massif sur lequel s'entassait des piles de dossiers, de livres, etc. Cette jeune femme s'appelait Isabella Platt. Elle était de taille moyenne avec la peau pâle, un visage doux en forme de cœur, de longs cheveux bruns et des yeux où se mélangeait le bleu océan et de légères nuances dorées ou noires selon les moments. Selon sa soif en fait. Car Isabelle était un vampire, enfin un demi-vampire. Tout ce qu'elle sait de ses parents se résume à un petit carnet, pour le moment prudemment entreposé dans sa table de chevet. Même si elle semblait avoir 17 ans, elle était en réalité beaucoup plus vieille que cela. Elle était née en 1921. Ses parents, la pensant morte l'on laisser et elle dû grandir seule. Elle savait que son père était toujours en vie, car il était vampire forcement, mais pour sa mère, elle n'en savait rien. Malgré tout son instant lui soufflait qu'elle était elle aussi immortelle. Bien que cela soit tentant, Bella n'était pas sûr de vouloir les revoir. Car est-ce qu'elle arriverait un jour à leur pardonner ? Survivrait-elle à un nouveau rejet ? C'était surtout cette dernière question qui la tracassait le plus. Evidemment qu'elle pourrait leur pardonner si ils revenaient. Bien sûr se serait difficile mais elle y arriverait, c'était quand même ses parents après tout. Par contre, elle n'osait entreprendre des recherches par peur de leur réaction et aussi parce que, au fond d'elle, elle voulait que se soit eux qui la cherche. Alors, elle se contentait de vivre tranquillement sa vie, rassemblant ici et là des informations sur son passé et espérant qu'un jour peut-être ils reviennent dans sa vie.

Bella secoua la tête, farfouilla dans pile de dossier et se mit au travail, sans se douter que son rêve allait se réaliser, bien que différemment de ce qu'elle espérait

De l'autre côté de l'atlantique : 

Après avoir préparé leurs valises, les Cullen (moins Edward et Rosalie) se dirigèrent vers l'aéroport le plus proche, à savoir celui de Seattle, pour prendre un vol direction Genève. Durant le vol, les 5 vampires réfléchissaient à la même chose, ou plutôt à la même personne. Chacun essayait d'imaginer Bella et se qu'il pourrait faire avec, si l'on peut dire ça comme ça. Esmée réfléchissait à une manière de rattraper le temps perdu avec sa fille et a comment elle avait pu grandir. Alice rêvait de sorties shopping, de soirées pyjamas. Jasper se demandait s'il allait ressentir de la soif vu qu'elle était à moitié humaine, mais au fond de lui il savait qu'il saurait se contrôler car il l'aimait déjà comme tous les autres membres de la famille. Emmett ne pensait pas spécialement à grand-chose et, même si il avait hâte de la voir enfin, il appréhendait le retour à la maison. Seul Carlisle ressentait une légère angoisse à l'idée de la revoir après tant d'années.

Après 14 heures de voyage, ils arrivèrent finalement à Genève. Carlisle se dirigea vers une petite agence de location afin de se procurer une voiture. Pendant ce temps, Esmée se tourna vers Alice, soudainement pensive :

Alice, ma chérie, pourrais-tu essayer de voir notre rencontre avec Bella ou si elle viendra avec nous ?

Je veux bien essayer. Alice se concentra quelques secondes puis, soudainement, se prit la tête entre les mains et se penche en avant comme saisie par une douleur fulgurante.

Jasper se pencha pour la prendre dans ses bras mais c'était déjà fini :

Alice, commença-t-il l'air encore très inquiet, que c'est-il passer ?

Je…je…je sais pas, c'était très étrange comme si quelqu'un ou quelque chose bloquait mes pouvoirs et que plus j'essayais plus CA essayait de me faire fuir par la douleur. Je ne comprends vraiment pas ce qui a pu se passer. Enfin, pour le moment allons retrouver Isabella, peut-être saura-t-elle nous expliquer cela.

Carlisle revint à ce moment-là. Tout en se dirigeant vers la voiture, Alice lui expliqua ce qui c'était passer et il dit qu'il n'en savait rien non plus. Seul Emmett resta silencieux, ne pensant qu'à sa Rose qu'il lui tardait de revoir, bien qu'il soit heureux d'être ici aussi. Il leur fallut une heure et demi de voiture avant de finalement s'arrêter devant une petite maison toute simple. Après un long soupir, Esmée s'avança et sonna. La porte s'ouvrit lentement et là, sur le seuil, se tenait celle qu'elle avait tant espérer revoir. Elle avança vers elle, mais Bella recula :

Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes là ?!


	5. Chapter 5

CECI N'EST PAS UN CHAPITRE !

Bonjour à tout mes lecteurs,

je voulais tout d'abord m'excuser pour le retard accumuler. Je suis vraiment désolé mais je suis rentrer en première et l'adaptation est compliquée. Ensuite, j'ai attraper le syndrome de la page blanche sur cette fiction. Le prochain chapitre avance doucement mais j'ai vraiment du mal et je veux qu'il soit parfait. Donc je mets cette fiction entre parenthèses, le temps que les idées me reviennent. Ne vous inquiétez pas cela ne devrait pas trop tarder. Encore une fois je suis désolée.

Toutefois, j'ai eu des idées pour une autre fiction que je vais commencer en attendant que des idées me reviennent, se sera un Kim/Jared donc totalement différent.

A bientôt, je pense.

Laura 3


End file.
